


The Avengers Present: The Avenger's Fun With Slides

by Kaaaaath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaath/pseuds/Kaaaaath
Summary: “okay, so for this week game night, we are going to do slides night, you can choose any topics, and we all going to grade the presentation. Winner get to choose next week theme and anything under $100 courtesy of Tony-“
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	The Avengers Present: The Avenger's Fun With Slides

“okay, so for this week game night, we are going to do slides night, you can choose any topics, and we all going to grade the presentation. Winner get to choose next week theme and anything under $100 courtesy of Tony-“

“seriously Steve, what can people buy with $100?”

“not everyone is billionaire, Tony”

“just start the game, I’m going to win, I’ll go first” Sam stand up and pointing at the tv in the living room “now all of you sit, and look at my masterpiece”

_The Reasons Why We Should Remove Bucky’s Other Arm_

_By: Sam Wilson_

“new rules, no one talked during presentations” Sam tuts when Bucky let out groan

“now, this is why we need to remove Bucky’s other arm” Sam click the clicker for next slide showing Bucky’s silver prosthetic arm with red star up close.

“first, it’s ugly.”

Tony nodded in agreement

“second, it make noises when he flex”

“Natasha said it’s a turn on”

“I never said that”

“third, it’s considered cheating because not everyone is super soldier Robocop when it comes to arm wrestling”

“you want to remove my arm because I kicked your ass on arm wrestling?”

“everything you do is consider cheating when you use your Robocop arm!”

“I can beat your ass with my other hand easily”

“bring it on grandp-“

“okay enough, Sam, sit down”

“I wasn’t finished, I still have fifty reasons left”

“NO” everyone shouted and throwing paper balls to Sam’s direction

**

“okay, that’s not a good start Sam, here’s mine” Steve stand up and click his slide

_The Legacy of Our Founding Fathers_

_By: Steve Rogers_

“you can’t be serious”

“if you have questions raise your hand Peter, and all of you can also start taking notes now for the test at the end of the presentation.”

“I’m Russian, we don’t need to learn this”

“I’m Sokovian”

“I’m Italian”

“Tony, that excuse didn’t work on Fury, it didn’t work now”

“I spent 80 years with Soviet –“

“doesn’t count Buck” Steve scowled at Bucky “now, The founding fathers  provided a rich  legacy  for the nation, drafting and implementing key documents, such as the Declaration of Independence and the Constitution, which frame what is today's governmental structure.”

“Steve, darling, light of my life, you should unlink those”

“what’s an unlink?”

“thank god you’re pretty”

“no offense Mr Cap but this is boring, I feel like I’m on school”

“attaboy Pete” Tony high five the kid

“I am disappointed with all of you” Steve squinting his eyes feeling offended

**

“I think it’s a marvelous presentation from the good Captain. Now, fellow Midgardian, is my turn, my deepest gratitude for the young fellow man on spider here for the help with this presentation. here is I”

_Asgardian Basket Weaving_

_By: Thor, Son of Odin, God of Thunder_

“Basket weaving is the process of weaving or sewing pliable materials into three-dimensional artifacts, such as baskets, mats, mesh bags or even furniture. All you have to provide is a good strong scissors and a sharp knife” Thor show the knife from his pocket “this is one of the best handmade Asgardian’s knife. Strong, supple, and limber enough to cut through Asgardian flesh. Made by the Dwarf smiths of Nidavellier and enchanted with Odin’s magic. fun fact, my beloved brother used to stab me with this kind of knife for our shenanigans when we were young. A knife worthy of it’s name”

“what’s it’s name?”

“it’s called a _knife_ , brother Barton”

“can I have one?”

“anything for the sweet Lady” Thor give the knife to Natasha. 

“not bad” The scary woman twirled the knife on her finger multiple time

“can you put it elsewhere, it’s getting creepy” 

“one day I will shave your goatee in your sleep”

“Steve, I’m scared” Tony moved closer to Steve

**

“ok, now my turn” Peter stand up and put his slide on the monitor

_Best Padmé Moments_

_By: Peter Parker_

“what’s a _Padmé?_ ”

“Steven Grant Rogers, I am leaving you!” Tony flabbergasted 

“what?” Steve looked at everyone giving him stink eye

“seriously Stevie, the fuck are you two talking about after sex?”

“probably ‘oh hey, four minutes, it’s a new record’” Clint cackled at his own joke

“more like ‘hey Tony, is the Cialis working yet?”

“you should be so lucky to be in between us”

_”TONY”_

“can I please continue my presentation?”

**

“my turn” Wanda stand up and set the slide

_What I’ve Learned from Reading Your Minds_

_By: Wanda Maximoff_

Wanda turn to another slide showing _Full disclosure, I wasn’t snooping, it just some of your thoughts are LOUD_ on the title.

“here is the first one” Wanda showed a picture of Tony Stark “his thought are like pop up ads on internet browser. One minute he was thinking about new tech, and the next time is how Steve manhandling him on the kitchen counter”

Steve let out choked sound out of sheer embarrassment.

“stallion over here is banging me like a screen door on hurricane” 

“DUDEEEE I WAS CUTTING COOKIES ON THAT COUNTER” Sam Shrieked

“here’s next” Wanda showed a picture of Bucky Barnes “Sam, he’s the one that been stealing your cookies and blame it on Peter”

“I KNEW IT”

“what cookies? You guys eat cookies without me?”

“next” Wanda showed a picture of Steve Rogers “despite his looks, Captain America is actually quite filthy” Wanda blushed a little “Tony is a well loved man”

“that I am”

“Steve also a little bit of a sap”

Tony and Bucky nodded

“he’s also whipped”

Steve groaned and trying to run for his life

“next” Wanda showed picture of Natasha Romanoff “first, it was scary and I need a lot of therapy session with Sam, but after she found out my slide, she started thinking with Russian”

“here is next” Wanda showed picture of Peter Parker “his brain mostly just played Happy Tree Friends theme song” Wanda shakes her head “oh, Bruce, Peter and Clint stole one of your Bunsen burner” 

_”BORROWED”_ Clint shrugged

**

“okay, here’s mine”

“Tony, did you really have to change to your expensive three pieces suit for this?”

“yes Brucie bear indeed I do”

“now, hit me up J”

J.A.R.V.I.S start played the presentation

_Ranking Our Fashion Senses_

_By: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark B.S.,M.S.,Ph.D., Sc.D.,_

“is the long name compensating for something?”

“I’m going to let that slide, Legolas”

“kids, takes note, you can thank me later for this” Tony waving his hand signaling J.A.R.V.I.S to move to next slide “this is the do’s” showing his own picture on the left “and don'ts in fashion” showing Steve picture in the right

“what’s wrong with my clothes?”

“it’s a criminal to hide those _man boobies_ in those horrendous plaid”

“they called _pecs_ “

“no, _Bucky_ had pecs, yours and those twelves packed of bread rolls underneath, which I believe I could grate some cheese on it if I straddle on ……”

Wanda yelped and covering her ears chanting some word that Steve believed in Sokovian, her body shaking

“Focus Stark”

“sorry, I was distracted. What was I saying?” Tony shakes his head

“Steve ugly clothes” Natasha chimed in

“right, his ugly plaid and checkered shirt, now that’s a big fashion mistake, Steve Darling, the forties called, they want their hand towel back”

“not everyone had Tom Ford on speed dial, Stark”

“Thank you Sam” Steve nodded “see tony? I don’t have any problem buying clothes at Walmart”

“well _I do_ ” mind”

“I agree with Tony, it’s an eyesore, it such a shame to hide those chiseled lustful torso in plaids” Natasha chimed “what? I was on the gym and I thought it was Bucky, it’s not my fault Grandpa couldn’t lock the shower door” she shrugged when all eyes on her “it was quick peek, it’s not a big deal. Your junk is magnificent, Tony is a lucky man” she added when Steve start to choked on air face flushed and ready to burst.

**

“okay… thanks to all unnecessary details about America’s junk now I need brain bleach” Clint stand up and start his slide “so this is mine, and I also got some help from spider boy here”

“I’m _spider-man_ ”

“not in those onesie, you’re not”

“ _you_ made those onesie Stark”

“say another word I will play _baby shark_ in any room you’re entering, Katniss”

_Arrows are Useful and Here’s Why_

_By: Clint Barton_

“you fought aliens with twelve arrows”

“and I killed all of them, you’re welcome”

“I drove nuke to the wormhole; you just stand there and pose”

“and I looked amazing in it” Clint clicked to the next slide showing a video in a lab “number one, instant smores”

“is that my Bunsen burner?”

“yes” Peter nodded and the video playing. Showing Clint shooting marshmallow on the tip of his arrow going through Bunsen burner and few feet later topped with chocolate and crackers. Showing perfect form of grilled smores

“you use my StarkTech nano bow to make snack?”

“snack _s_ ”

“archery also good for beating everyone in _wii_ ”

**

“my turn” Bucky showed his presentation

_Howard Stark ot Tony Stark  
Who do I Like Better_

_By: Bucky Barnes_

“first slide we have your old man” Bucky continue on the next slide

_  
\- the promise of flying car_

_\- Decent pilot_

_\- He made Stevie’s flying coaster_

_\- He tried to hit on every one_

“my dad hit on you?”

“no”

“yes he did, but you can relax Tony, this guy got no game then, got no game now. It’s a wonder you two can make it”

“lot’s of eye sex and pining” Bruce laughed

“I did not need to know that. And now we have you” Bucky look at Tony

_  
\- He make Stevie happy_

_\- Has his own ice cream flavor_

__

“hey Manchurian Candidate, is this a shovel talk?”

“what’s shovel?”

“you know, when you start threatening y… “ Tony stop his rambling when he feel squeezed on his hand, Steve smiling at him.

**

“my turn” Natasha start her slide

_How to Kill Someone with Each Type of Kitchenware_

_By: Natasha Romanoff_

“Nat, there are children present” Steve point at Peter and Wanda

“so? They need to learned this early, it’s a way to survive” she shrugged “now, here’s the first one” she changing the slide and it showing a picture of frying pan. “this is the basic one. We all see this in that movie _Tangled_. this is the standard equipment so I would recommend for beginner”

“Peter, stop taking notes, you are not writing those down!”

“but Mr. Stark..”

“over my dead body”

“that can easily be arrange Pete” Natasha wickedly smile and clicked for next slide “second is my favorite, a dessert spoon” the screen showed a picture of ice cream and a spoon. “if you flick the back of the head with the right angle, you can easily rupture an artery and cause your victim to bleed to death. It also good for torturing device for interrogation”

“Baby doll you are so hot right now” Bucky look at her with awe

“eww” Sam shudders 

“third, is the spatula” the screen showed a rubber spatula “this is broad, flat, flexible tool used to mix, spread and lift food from the frying pan. This is also good tool for a little bedroom rodeo if you catch my drift” she winked at Bucky

“is that why you were running the dishwasher at 3 am last night?”

“NAT, I FLIPPED PANCAKE WITH THOSE” 

**

“last one, mine” bruce stand up and start his slides

_My Top Ten Regrets in Life_

_By: Bruce Banner_

“Banner, I think it’s time for another counselling”

“no, I’m fine, this just to get some thought off my chest” Bruce clicked the slides “this is the first one”

_number one_

_Teaching Natasha Romanoff molecular gastronomy_

“I am so sorry for the three weeks vodka infused dinner test food. Those Vodka Sriracha sphere were bad idea”

“I don’t know about all of you, but those little balls were good”

“off course you like _balls_ ” 

“really bird brain, you wanna go there?”

“can I please continue?” Bruce trying to ignore the bicker

_number two_

_Watching Peter Parker eating Tide Pods_

“you ate detergent?”

“for science”

“what scientific breakthrough you can achieve from eating detergent?”

“that I might or might not farting bubbles?”

“did it work?”

“don’t encourage him Clint!”

Peter shakes his head “nope, all I got is Mr. Doctor Banner kept me all night running tests, no fart bubbles”

“aww” Clint slouched in his seat

_number three_

_Got caught in Sam and Bucky’s staring contest_

“remember when Tony challenge Thor on eating contest?” 

Everyone nodded

“this is worse, _way much worse_ ”

_number four_

_Chaperoning Tony Stark and Thor in IKEA_

“Tony would point at _every single thing_ in IKEA and ask Thor to read. Tony also got one of the staff cried because he was asking a chair named ‘JOTUNHEIM’ and insisting the chair exist”

“no more IKEA for you Tony”

“you’re not the boss of me Steve”

“he kinda is..” Natasha chimmed

“et tu Scary Spice?”

“I will tell Pepper and Rhodey, try me Tony”

“not fair”

_number five_

_Las Vegas with Tony Stark_

“he got caught counting cards” Bruce sighed “twice”

“its not my fault I have eidetic memory” Tony shrugged

_number six_

_Watching Clint Barton pulling pranks on everyone_

“Clint convinced Steve that the more pictures and videos he takes, the heavier the phone gets. Steve cleared out all his pictures and videos. Including SHIELD data on his phone.

“Fury was mad, the whole squad were benched for a week”

“I know, it was so funny” Clint cackles

_number seven_

_Letting Tony buying the entire factory of Turbo Rocket Popsicle_

“if I had known that those popsicles were a kinky sex code between Tony and Steve, I would have call Pepper immediately” Bruce shudders “sorry you have to see those Clint”

“just so you know, I was begging Nat to bleach my eyes. I expect this from Tony, but _you_? American Icon is defiled, this is scandal”

_number eight_

_Letting Tony angered me and let Hulk out_

“I ripped my favorite shirt last night, so I am going to ask for Tom Ford number and you will pay for my shirts”

“while you’re at it, make sure he dressed Steve too”

_number nine_

_Clint got two supersoldiers hammered_

“Thor really need to keep his Asgardian liquor in better places. Drunk Steve is up to no good, he challenged Thor for – thanks to Tony and his Game of Thrones obsession- Trial by combat” Bruce shakes his head “and Bucky screaming around looking for ‘The Mountain’ is not helping at all”

“jokes on you Bruce, the video was viral and trending for days”

“yes, 10/10 would do that again” Peter added

“don’t encourage him, Pete”

_number ten_

_Agreeing on this slide game_

“can we all agree that I put a lot with all of you, so that I deserved to win this week?”

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [video](https://twitter.com/peteymjs/status/1357235418685612032?s=20)
> 
> I'm not on tiktok so i don't know the original video.  
> let me know the original video so i can properly credit the video
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
